Dancing On My Own
by UnicornGleek
Summary: Brittany has lost everything; Glee Solo's, Head Cheerio, Senior Class Presidency and her Girlfriend. She finds solace in one song but who is singing the other half of the song? I really suck at summaries but please give it a go :)


Hey! Sorry to all those who were reading my other fic - I kinda lost my way with that one for a while. I'm trying to get back on it but I just have so many other ideas in my head I can't focus on that one at the moment. Anyway, enjoy this fic

* * *

**Dancing On My Own**

The world had it in for Brittany S. Peirce. She was the only senior to fail to graduate and have to re-do her senior year, she lost the lead solos in Glee club, lost her head Cheerio position and her senior class presidency. Just to add insult to injury her long term girlfriend had instated an unofficial break-up while she was at college in Louisville due to her having an 'attraction'. To say Brittany was depressed was an understatement. She hadn't smiled properly for ages and those she did produced were less than half hearted. Her previous fire had been quenched and her life as she knew it was now just a smouldering pile of ash. Glee club had even attempted to re-kindle her passion for life with a third Brittney Spears week but they were greeted with teary eyes and mumblings about 'that was the best time' and 'no longer me against the music but me against the world'. The club were at the end of their tether, they had tried to talk to her, tried to get her to express herself through song, Sue had even attempted to help by making her co-captain with Kitty but that just reminded Britt of when she and Santana had run the Cheerio's during Quinn's absence during their senior year. It had gotten so bad that she had given up her only love other that Santana, dancing. She used to spend hours in the studio when her longing for Santana got too much to handle, now she never stepped foot in there. Eventually, after Brittany's moods continued for two weeks, people realised that their efforts weren't helping the poor girl. Her once bouncy gait in the halls was replaced with a heavy plodding along the corridors, her eyes glued to the floor. She didn't notice the looks or the jabs at her. She had grown numb to them after a couple days back. People were no longer afraid to say anything about the blonde now that her feisty firecracker girlfriend wasn't around to bite back and protect her. Her closest friends knew it had gotten beyond bad when one of the jock football players slushied Brittany. They noticed that she didn't flinch or cry when the freezing red drink struck her face. She just looked at her books, wiped some of the ice off them and walked casually towards the closest bathroom to clean up.

There was a shock later that day when Brittany, during lunch time Glee club, approached Mr Schue to ask to use the auditorium after school that day. The rest of the day passed in a blur, last period dragged on for what seemed like ages. Then again it was Spanish and Britt could never focus in it because she couldn't help but remember Santana's accent when she would yell phrases either in times of anger or intense passion. The lesson had always been a struggle for the blonde but in the past she had Santana to help her with her simple translations that were easier to remember then the complex ways Mr Schue gave. She stumbled through the lesson and as soon as the bell signalling the end of the day she was out of the door, eyes to the floor, ignoring the looks and the talks that followed her, and she determinedly marched to the auditorium.

She dropped her bag to the floor and walked to the sound system where she plugged her IPod in. She changed quickly into her dancing gear, a pair of sweats and a tank top – Santana's favourite at that. Once changed she turned to face the dance floor and pressed the play button. The speaker system erupted to life as the song started.

_I remember we were living like Kings and Queens  
In the little tiny castle made of hopes and dreams  
It was destiny, it was meant to be  
We were so complete, the perfect team_

Britt began to twirl around the floor, getting a feel for the movements she had deprived herself of for the past few weeks. She began to loosen up as she felt the words and the rhythm move through her limbs.

_And suddenly there's a glitch in the system_

She stumbled over the same piece of wood that Santana would always warn her about. Her eyes began to tear up as the words behind the song broke her exterior walls hiding just how much she missed Santana.

_And right between us is a big strip of distance  
They say it's supposed to make the heart grow fonder  
For more like I can tell it couldn't be wronger_

Brittany couldn't help but let the tears flow freely as the words burrowed deep into her soul.

_A little bit of more goes a long way  
A little bit of right goes the wrong way  
I keep giving, you keep taking  
I'm trying to make a living be patient_

No matter how many times she told herself Brittany knew that she would soon have Santana back, she was only single while Santana got her degree so that she could care for the two of them.

_All dressed up nowhere to go  
So I'm dancing on my own  
I've been waiting way too long  
Dancing on my own_

_Play one more so-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_So-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_So-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_But you're not coming_  
_So-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_So-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_So-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_But you're not coming home_

Britt knew that this song could have been easily written for her. Her heart beat rose as she leaped gracefully into the air to land on her knees clutching her chest to show how her heart was hurting. Through this last movement she had failed to notice the door to the auditorium open and close and also that someone had approached the stage. That was until they began to sing.

_Listen,  
I don't want you dancing by yourself_

Britt felt a pair of hands grasp her hips from behind and begin to sway to the music. She didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

_And I don't want you picturing yourself with someone else  
I know I made some promises and honestly I wanted this to work out  
_

The figure withdrew from behind Britt and instead took her pinky with her own.

_I didn't know the shining star I found was 'bout to burn out  
So what now? We go around like a record  
I'm feelin' disconnected and you're feelin' disrespected_

The figure again pulled away and walked into the shadows provided by the curtains, making sure to keep their face hidden. Their efforts were futile however as Britt noticed the tell tale glisten of a tear on their cheek and she only knew one person that would be upset by this song.

_I don't know how this gonna wrap up  
But till I'm home you should turn that track on_

The mysterious figure remained in shadows as Britt continued dancing but this time she too opened her mouth and began to sing, a trace of spite evident in her voice.

_And that's all I get from you  
But I give my all to you  
And that's all I hear from you_

Britt turned away from the shadow watching her from the darkness and continued on her graceful dance. She fell back into the same choreography as the previous chorus.

_All dressed up nowhere to go  
So I'm dancing on my own  
I've been waiting way too long  
Dancing on my own_

_Play one more so-o-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_So-o-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_So-o-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_But you're not coming_  
_So-o-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_So-o-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_So-o-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_But you're not coming home_

The figure stepped out from the shadows with their face still hidden in the darkness of the empty auditorium. They yet again opened their mouth and let their melodic voice fill the space around the pair.

_I always think about her  
Try to not overthink about her  
I always dream about her  
Try not to dream about her  
I'm feelin' so lost without her  
I try to come home  
And it's so hard being out on my own  
It breaks my heart to leave you alone_

The figure sang this in such a quiet voice that it was almost as if they were singing it to themselves, the regretful tone in their voice obvious. It took all she had for Britt to restrain herself from dashing over and enveloping the figure in a hug to banish their tears but she reminded herself of her anger. It was a bit harsher in the bit she sang next.

_And that's all I get from you  
But I give my all to you  
And that's all I hear from you  
_

Brittany once again fell into her jerky dance that conveyed both her anger and her sadness about her current situation.

_All dressed up nowhere to go  
So I'm dancing on my own  
I've been waiting way too long  
Dancing on my own_

_Play one more so-o-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_So-o-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_So-o-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_But you're not coming_  
_So-o-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_So-o-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_So-o-o-o-o-o-ong_  
_But you're not coming home_

With her back turned to the figure Britt sank to the floor. Her breathing was coming hard and fast, so loud in fact that she didn't hear the figure approach her until she heard them sing in a low voice, almost a whisper.

_I told you I'll be home  
I told you I'll be back  
(Play one more song 'til you go)  
I told you I'll be home  
I told you I'll be back  
I told you I'll be back, girl  
I told you I'll be home_

Britt broke down once the voice had quieted. She sobbed harder once she felt familiar strong arms surround her and hold her close to a familiar chest. After a few moments she regained her senses and pulled away.

"What are you doing here? We can't be together you told me! Said you couldn't trust yourself while you were so far away! Just come here to mess with my head?" Britt shouted finally letting her anger show. She turned around to look into those hazel eyes she had been missing so much over the past few weeks, seeing the hurt and regret in them made her anger dissipate into sadness and pain. "You promised me that nothing would ever come between us. You promised that we would still be together no matter the distance. And yet one tiny smile, a FUCKING smile, and that's it – all that hurt that we both went through is gone. I thought we had something special but obviously it was all nothing to you!" anger yet again seeped through her words as she lashed out with all the hurt of the past few months. She saw the look of hurt disappear and be replaced with regret and anger towards herself.

"Britt-Britt-"

"Do not call me that Santana! You lost that right when you broke up with me!" Britt lashed out.

"Britt, I'm so sorry. I knew breaking up with you would hurt you, but I thought that you would be strong enough to hold on through the year until you came with me to Louisville. I was yet again obviously wrong and I regret nothing more than that. As for what I'm doing here – you would be surprised at how much the people here love you. They saw how depressed you are and knew that I was the only one who could help. They were worried that it could get too serious for them to handle." Santana said trying and failing to hide the sadness in her voice. Britt didn't need to ask what she meant by 'too serious' as there had been a past that few knew about when it came to their confusing relationship. Britt made a mental note to both kick Quinn in the shins and give her the biggest hug ever.

"San, you know nothing of how this has crushed me. Even Lord Tubbington's classic stand up routine doesn't make me giggle anymore." Britt sighed. Santana stifled a giggle at the mention of the fat cat. Seeing Santana smile made Brittany's heart flutter in a very familiar way. She gave in and smiled back. "The past year and a bit I was with you was the best time of my life. I really found myself with you. I didn't feel as stupid and understood what everyone meant by true love. But you broke that, my heart. You destroyed my world. Thing is, the only thing that can fix my world is the one that broke it – you."

"Britt, come here." Santana gestured with open arms. Brittany wasted no time in racing into the strong Latina's arms. " That's why I came here. To make things right. I was a bitch to break up with you for no real reason. I knew that I would never have acted on that fleeting attraction that lasted for a millisecond but I didn't want to run the risk that something would happen and breaking your heart. I thought that doing what I did would be easier on you. It seems now that I was wrong. I don't expect you to forgive me and take me back straight away but I'm gonna do everything I can to earn the right to call you mine once again. I'll do the whole 'Wine and Dine' thing if I have to, anything to prove I still love you." The blonde in her arms looked into her eyes and placed a quick kiss on her cheek. Santana's heart soared at the contact. It may have been brief but it still gave her hope.

"San, you know I can never stay mad with you. But I am gonna take you up on the offer of the 'Wining and Dining'. And I know you would never cheat on me – I trust you with everything I have." Britt pouted and grasped the material of Santana's loose shirt. "hold on. Whenever I saw you outside of your college you still had your uniform on. Where is it?" Britt asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well that's another thing I came to tell you. I put off my scholarship until next year. They let me transfer the funding so I can use it next year seeing as the scholarship for next year has already been decided. Apparently due to one student's extremely hard work at improving their record low GPA and being the best dancer in a national championship show choir AND cheerleading squad, even if they don't pass every class they have a scholarship with extra funding for a tutor. Also I heard she's a blond bombshell who sings like a dream and believes that within every person hides a unicorn." Santana said with oodles of pride in her voice.

"Wait you mean that not only have I got a college place but it's at the same one as you and I get to do what I love most. Maybe I will be able to open my own studio one day." Britt bounced on the balls of her feet in excitement. "Wait, don't I need letters of recommendation for college? Who would think so highly of me?"

"Well one of them is a mediocre Spanish teacher, one is a very mean cheerleading coach that secretly loves all her girls and the final one is someone that loves you more than anything in the world and wanted to try and make up for being the worst person ever." Santana was bombarded with a massive hug that threatened to cut off her air.

"You would do that for me? I love you so much. So what are you going to do for a year then?"

"Well Coach Sue said that she needed a fresh pair of eyes for her routines, which means you'll be seeing a lot more of me and the judges at competitions will be seeing more of you, Mr Schue wants me to help with some vocal coaching and I gots me a pretty lady to win back so got myself a job in my favourite place." Santana said with a proud look on her face. Her parents hadn't understood at first but when she said that her grades had been falling because she felt empty without Britt they understood fully. They had noticed since the break up that their daughter was different so told her they would support her throughout everything so long as she got a job.

"Well then we better get started on your tutoring then. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention I wanna help you with your studies. But I think we can procrastinate for a few hours. Your carriage awaits outside, my darling, to take you to the first 'Dine' session. Unfortunately we are going to a restaurant so there can't be any 'Wining' this time." Santana said with a chuckle. She offered her arm and Brittany took it hastily as if it would disappear at any time. As the pair collected their things and left they failed to notice a small group of their closest friends hiding a little way down the hall. They, however, did not fail to notice the bounce back in Brittany's step or the saucer grin on her face.

'This year is gonna get a LOT better now' thought Brittany looking at her girlfriend.

* * *

Thanks for reading guys :) The song was Dancing On My Own by Pixie Lott and is AMAZING! And I thought it suited Brittana just perfectly after that dreadfull episode which was the last one I watched! I am blatantly refusing to watch Glee again until Brittana are back together!


End file.
